Trip'ed
by GypsyBlaze
Summary: The 4th installment of my Detroit Rock City series focus' on Trip. What happened the night of prom? Why does he suddenly care he's now been expelled? And who is really behind it? Trip/OC with slight Lex/OC, Hawk/OC, and Jam/Beth
1. The Morning After

_**Sorry it has taken me forever to update this series…as per usual life has gotten crazy. I'm not gunna lie the fourth and final installment in this series, BLAM, will take a while because there are several other stories I haven't finished yet. The main reason I finally hauled ass on this one is because my awesome cousin, Becca, made sure of it!**_

1

The Morning After

"Where the hell did you end up Friday night…," Hawk demanded of Trip.

"And the rest of the weekend for that matter," Adrianna added in question.

Trip opened his mouth to answer until Lola and Lex came up to them arm in arm. "Prom was lame so I bailed, ya know," he said keeping his eyes to the ground.

"So have you finished your shop project yet," Jam asked.

"Please…like he's even started it," Lex laughed.

"Actually I've been done for a few days now," Trip smiled proudly.

Everyone looked shocked except for Adrianna. "I'm so proud of you! That's the spirit," Adriana encouraged.

"Never knew you had it in you," Beth complimented.

"Oh he has a lot in him," said an unfamiliar female voice from behind Trip.

Trip smiled at first, but as he looked at his friends it faded and he looked unsure. The arms that belonged to the voice snaked around his waist as she continued, "Friday night in the janitor's closet was insane…so hot!"

"HER," Lola shouted, "YOU WERE WITH HER!"

"Lola, I can explain," Trip tried to call after the girl who had become like his sister, but she had already run down the hallway.

"I'll go check on her," Lex said carefully.

"I didn't think she'd react like that," the girl who had wrapped around Trip said shocked.

"Well maybe if you hadn't been such a traitorous bitch to her she wouldn't have reacted like that," Adriana reasoned.

"I think you need to shove your pompoms up your ass before you attempt to come back around, Molly," Beth agreed.

"Nice," Hawk and Jam said at the same time.

Both girls walked arm and arm to follow behind Lex to make sure their friend was okay. After all it's not every day one of your best friends sleeps with your worst enemy.


	2. Flashback

2

Flashback

"Stop looking for them," Lex said from his bed, "the girls aren't coming over tonight."

"Yeah, they're too afraid you'd bring the bimbo cheerleader from hell," Hawk laughed.

"What the hell possessed you to fuck her anyway," Jam asked.

"Okay so here's what happened…Molly was in the corner of the gym crying. I only noticed her cause I was on my out for a smoke. I didn't even know it was her at first, so I figured that I'd ask her to come out. I didn't think she'd actually do it, but she did. We were outside and she asked me if I was gay…and I told her ya know, hell know I ain't no fag. She asked me to prove it," Trip explained.

"_The janitor's closet, how romantic," Molly complained._

_Trip turned around and picked her up by her ass, carried her into the closet, and shut the door in one fell move. He heard Molly gasp in surprised and he laughed. He leaned her against the shelving unit in the back of the closet, and grinned evilly as he noticed the twine sitting on one of the shelves. "How's this for straight," Trip said in her ear as he tied her hands above her head and to the top part of the shelf. _

_Her feet were slightly off the ground and even though she was a little afraid, she couldn't help but moan in excitement. "First things first," Trip said as he quickly dropped to his knees._

_Putting his head underneath her dress he slung her floating legs over his shoulders and moved her underwear aside. He wasted no time in pleasing her as he darted his tongue out and started licking her with reckless abandon. Meanwhile, Molly was moaning loudly, bucking against his mouth as best she could while trying to get out of her restraints to move his head where she wanted it. _

_Right before she was about ready to cum, Trip came out from under her and dropped his pants and entered her right away. "Harder, harder, please, fuck now harder, faster…I want to touch you let me go," Molly cried._

"_No," Trip moaned, "we're taking it at my pace and you're going to like it."_

"_Ugh this is so hot….more please….oh more," Molly screamed._

_Molly finally wiggled out of her restraints and she collapsed on him causing him to lose balance. The two fell to the floor but they didn't let that stop them. Molly was now on top and in control, and she rode him for all she was worth until she came hard. Trip used the opportunity to flip her on bottom so he could ride out her orgasm until he came as well. _

"Damn," Hawk said, "when'd you become that creative."

"I saw it in a porno once," Trip commented, "the real thing was much better."

"Still," Lex said attempting to bring the conversation back to the problem at hand, "that's all great and everything…but what are we going to do? If you want to stay with Molly then that's going to piss of Lola even more…you know how things were."

"Yeah she feels real bad for what she did. The whole cheerleading thing isn't what she wanted, and her boyfriend – captain of the football team – total fag."

"What," the others yelled laughing.

"Yeah, that's why she was crying on the night of prom."


	3. Patching Up, Making Things Worse

3

Patching Things Up, Making Things Worse

"I don't give a fuck what your reasons were, you're still a –"

"Mega bitch…I know. I don't deserve your forgiveness…but I really am sorry…isn't there anything you miss about our friendship Lola," Molly pleaded.

"I miss you being a human," Lola fumed, "I can't believe Trip would even go for a girl like you…fucking Stella…are you going to hurt him like you hurt me?"

The question came as a shock to Molly. A lot had changed in the past few months for her. The other cheerleaders were doing all they could to make her life hell because they discovered her classic rock album collection…sorry she tried to reason, she just never really liked disco. Then she found out her boyfriend was gay. Trip, though, he was exciting and new and they had a lot in common…and he was a way to get back to being friends with Lola.

"Look I quit the cheer squad," Molly reasoned.

"That wasn't what I asked. Answer the question," Lola said as calmly as she could, "Trip is like a big brother to me…at this point whatever was between us is whatever…just don't hurt him."

"I won't…I really like him, friends," Molly said hopefully.

"Remember…you really liked me too at one point. Watch your back," Lola walked past her as quick as she could.

"Well it's a start I guess," Molly said to herself.

Trip looked extremely angry as he came down the halls towards her. "What's wrong," she asked.

"They want to expel me for spiking the punch at prom," Trip yelled.

"I'm so sorry…I," Molly tried to comfort him.

"I didn't do it this time, I was too busy fucking you to do anything else," Trip said even louder.

"Keep your voice down," Molly whispered.

"Why, it doesn't matter now…you know this really blows. I was finally into something here…I wanted to maybe do something with all the stuff I've been learning in shop class…not be a bum…whatever, I'm out of here," Trip walked past her and out the door.


	4. OMG

_**This chapter was inspired by true events. The OMG incident was something that my cousin, Becca, encountered while on a trip to Ireland. Her and a friend overheard the incident that is recorded here. **_

4

OMG

Trip had been officially expelled for 3 days. Everyone was really worried about him because he barely talked and he didn't seem to want to leave Lex's basement. "This has to stop…I need my room back," Lex exclaimed as they walked the halls.

"I know we haven't had sex in days," Lola griped, "this is all your fault Molly, if you would just tell the principal that – "

"That what, Lola, that Trip and I had mind-blowing sex all during prom in the janitor's closet so there's no way he could have spiked the punch…yeah I'm sure that will get them to accept him right back with open arms," Molly reasoned.

"She's right," Beth admitted.

"So what are we supposed to do," Jam asked.

"We should try and find out who really did it and make them confess," Adrianna suggested.

"And how are we supposed to do that," Lola said angrily.

"I'm not sure," Adrianna said defeatedly.

The girls all sighed and went into the bathroom together. "That's one thing I'll never understand about girls," Jam commented.

"What their need to meddle in everything," Hawk offered.

"No, their need to go to the bathroom in herds," Jam said simply.

The other two boys nodded in response.

"OH MY GOD!"

Beth, Lola, and Adrianna all turned from the mirrors towards the stall that Molly was occupying. "What's wrong," Lola asked carefully.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Are you all right," Beth wondered out loud.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Molly," Adrianna asked.

"OH. MY. GOD!"

"Seriously, this isn't getting us anywhere what the hell is the matter with you," Lola demanded.

"I think I just gave birth to a condom," Molly's voice squeaked through the stall door.

"WHAT," the other three girls exclaimed.

"Does this mean I might be pregnant," Molly asked worriedly as she left the bathroom stall.

"I don't know…but how long has that thing been up there," Lola laughed in spite of it all, "I mean Trip has been in Lex's room for the past 3 days."

Molly's face grew a deeper shade of red and she turned away.

"What…OH MY GOD," Lola screamed.

"It's going to be a long day," Beth sighed as she looked to Adrianna who merely nodded in response.


	5. Truth

5

Truth

"Well at least you're not pregnant," Beth giggled.

"Still that was majorly embarrassing," Molly said.

"Has Lola forgiving you for screwing Trip in Lex's bed yet," Adriana asked.

"I think she's more pissed because we've been having more sex than her and Lex," Molly said smiling.

"Yeah…and in our bed," Lola said angrily as she came up to her friends.

"I said I was sorry," Molly offered.

"Don't worry about that now," Lola said in a hushed tone, "I have good news…and a plan."

"Greg," Molly cooed at her former boyfriend in the slowly emptying hallways.

"Molly…I thought you were playing for the other team," Greg said guarded.

"No that's you, remember," Molly said under her breath before she continued loudly, "I've missed you…I've been really stupid…and I heard that you've been missing me too."

"Really now?"

"Yes…a little birdy told me that you even got that mistake I made expelled," Molly acted quite nicely.

"Well…you know my secret I couldn't let it get out…and who knows you may, um…straighten me out yet," Greg said proudly as he moved closer to Molly.

"Tell me what you did…it's such a turn on," Molly giggled.

"After I saw you sneak off with that nobody…I was worried you might say something…about me…the truth you know. So I took some poor sap's whiskey and poured it into the punch…and then told Principal Wilkins that I saw Trip do it…simple yet effective, I see."

"So effective that you are expelled – effective immediately…how's that for simple," Principal Wilkins said coming around the corner.

Hawk, Lex, Jam, Adrianna, Beth, and Lola all came around the corner shortly after cheering on the scene before them. "You can tell Trip to come to my office first thing tomorrow morning so we can work on getting him reinstated," Principal Wilkins said to the group.

"Are you serious," Trip said excited.

"Yes now you can get the hell out of my room," Lex yelled happily.

"And stop having sex in our bed," Lola added.

"What," Lex asked.

"Nothing," Trip and Molly added quickly.

"Thanks guys…this is fucking awesome."

"Just repay us by graduating, will you," Adrianna laughed.

"No problem…now Molly, I'm ready for another hit," Trip smiled.

"So you're celebrating getting back into school by getting high," Beth laughed.

Trip put an arm around his girl and laughed as well, "What can I say…I'm addicted to Molly."


End file.
